1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method of making a paper decoration and, more particularly, to making an artificial paper flower.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional technique of making a paper flower begins with a pre-formed, flat paper sheet. The flat paper sheet is then cut to form the petals, folded or otherwise shaped to form concave or convex configurations typically by the application of heat and/or pressure, and colored to provide multi-colored regions for the flower. The flat paper sheet, however, represents a limiting design factor in the paper-flower-making process because it restricts the flowers so produced to certain shapes and styles when it would be desirable to expand the number of shapes and styles available for decorative purposes.